PIKET!
by JIMINTINGGI
Summary: Jungkook hanya mengingatkan Taehyung tentang jadwal piketnya. Namun berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mendesah dibawah kuasa Taehyung. Penasaran apa yang terjadi? Just read it! VKOOK with top!Tae and bottom!Jungkook! BL! YAOI! NC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY!


**PIKET!**

Author : Alien154

Pairing : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook (Vkook with top!Tae dan bottom!Kookie)

Disclaimer : Screenplays

Rated : M

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary : Jungkook hanya mengingatkan Taehyung tentang jadwal piketnya. Namun berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mendesah dibawah kuasa Taehyung.

 **Warning! BL, YAOI, mengandung konten dewasa, typo bertebaran.**

 **Cerita punya saya. BTS punya tuhan dan orang tuanya. Jungkook punya Taehyung, Taehyung punya saya #dihajarmassa :3**

 **Jika tidak suka silahkan klik x di arah kanan atas. Yang masih dibawah umur, jangan baca ya #ganyadarumur :3**

 **Tapi bagi yang memaksa membaca, author ga tanggung jawab loh :3**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, membuat semua siswa berteriak senang. Tentu siapa siswa yang tidak senang jika waktu pulang sekolah tiba?

Semua siswa satu per satu beranjak dari bangunan yang membuat otak terkuras itu, meninggalkan dua orang _namja_ yang masih berada disuatu ruangan.

Seorang _namja_ berrambut merah menyala tiba-tiba meraih tasnya serampangan dan segera berjalan cepat kearah pintu kelas sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Kim Taehyung." panggil seorang _namja_ manis berkacamata bulat dengan wajah datarnya membuat yang dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya malas.

"Ada apa ketua kelas terhormat dan—kekasihku tercinta memanggil si tampan ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan seringaian yang terpatri diwajah.

Kekasih? Ya, Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat cupu namun terkesan manis ini adalah kekasih dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang notabenenya preman sekolah. Sungguh aneh, tapi benar-benar terjadi.

Jungkook menautkan alisnya, "Kau tak ingat sekarang hari apa?"

Taehyung memasang tampang berpikir yang membuat Jungkook semakin menautkan alisnya, "Uhm—sekarang hari selasa. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sekarang jadwal piket kita. Kau harus piket, Taehyung." ucap Jungkook sambil mengulurkan sapu kelas.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook masih dengan seringaiannya, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau melangkah mundur untuk menghindari si merah sampai ia terpojok ke dinding kelas.

"M—mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam!" ucap Jungkook takut.

Taehyung menangkat dagu Jungkook. Si rambut merah membuka kacamata bulat dari si manis, membuat mata _onyx_ itu bertemu dengan sang _hazel_ , "Kau menyuruhku menyapu kelas ini? Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku menyapu lubangmu dengan milikku, sayang."

"Ap—apa mak—mpphh" Taehyung langsung mencium bibir Jungkook kasar, membuat si empunya mengerang kaget. Lumatan demi lumatan yang Taehyung lakukan membuat Jungkook sesak. Si _namja_ kelinci segera memukul dada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir merah menggoda itu.

Taehyung mengelus bibir Jungkook yang membengkak karena ulahnya, "Kau sangat menggoda, Kookie. Aku tak sabar untuk menanamkan milikku didalam tubuhmu."

"Jang—ahh Taehh—hyunghhh" Taehyung langsung menggigit dan menjilat leher Jungkook sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan yang sulit hilang selama seminggu kedepan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya pun bergesekkan, membuat mereka mengerang nikmat.

"Henti—nghh—kanhh"

Taehyung mengabaikan penolakan kekasihnya dengan suara bak nyanyian surga itu. Taehyung dengan cepat merobek seragam atasan Jungkook, membuat si empunya melotot.

Jungkook hendak melayangkan protesannya jika saja Taehyung tidak memilin _nipple_ nya kasar, "Kau suka, kelinci manis?"

"Anghh T—Taehh" Jungkook menenggakkan kepalanya keatas ketika gerakan lidah Taehyung dengan lihai menjilat _nipple_ nya.

Jungkook terus menerus mendorong bahu Taehyung. Dengan kesal, Taehyung mengunci tangan Jungkook keatas "Kau ingin aku bermain kasar? Baiklah aku akan kukabulkan."

"Ini di sekolah, Taehyung! Bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki kita?!" ucap Jungkook.

"Persetan! Kau sangat menggoda dan membuat adik kecilku 'lapar'."

Saat Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah _nipple_ nya lagi, Jungkook lagi-lagi mendorong bahu Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menggeram kesal.

Si manis melebarkan matanya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba membuka sabuk dan mengikat tangannya.

Tangan Taehyung tak kalah nakal dengan mulutnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di dinding, sekarang berada di punggung Jungkook dan yang satunya masuk ke dalam celana Jungkook, meremas kencang bongkahan daging kenyal milik Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung terus mengecup tubuh Jungkook sampai bibirnya kini berada di depan sesuatu yang sudah ' _turn-on_ ' dibawah sana.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." ucap Taehyung lagi-lagi dengan seringaiannya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, wajahnya memerah.

Tidak sabar, Taehyung segera membuka celana sekolah Jungkook beserta _underwear_ nya dengan sekali tarikan. Membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah malu.

Taehyung menjilat kejantanan Jungkook dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Tak lupa ia juga meremas _twinsball_ nya, gemas.

"Taehhh terushh—hhh~"

Suara indah nan menggoda itu membuat Taehyung semakin gencar memanjakan kekasihnya. Taehyung memasukkan kejantanan Jungkook kedalam mulutnya dan memompanya dengan cepat. Jungkook terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan terus merapalkan nama Taehyung berulang kali seperti mantra.

"Cumm—nnggahhh~" Taehyung menutup jalur keluarnya cairan cinta Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang frustasi karena ia tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya orgasme. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan menemukan sebuah benda nista berbentuk cincin itu. Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"K—kauhh membawa b—bendahhh ituh ke—sekolah?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Taehyung memasukkan benda itu kekepala kejantanan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tambah mengerang frustasi "Aku baru saja membelinya kemarin dan aku ingin mencobanya denganmu."

Jungkook yang sudah lemas dan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya itu hampir saja ambruk jika Taehyung tidak menangkapnya. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dan segera merentangkan tubuh _naked_ Jungkook diatas meja.

Dengan cepat Taehyung membuka kaki Jungkook sehingga menampilkan _hole_ merah muda yang berkedut kencang seakan menantang dirinya untuk masuk.

Taehyung mengambil sapu yang tergeletak indah dilantai kelas.

"ARGHH! APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN TAEHH?!" teriak Jungkook ketika tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing memasuki _hole_ nya dengan paksa.

"Hanya sapu, Kookie. Tak perlu khawatir karena sapu ini kalah besarnya dengan milikku." ucap Taehyung dengan cepat menggerakkan sapu itu keluar masuk dengan cepat dan kasar sampai menyentuh titik terdalam Jungkook.

"K—kauh gilahh—hhh~"

"Aku memang gila. Apa perlu aku tambah sesuatu yang besar dan berurat itu kedalam sini?" ucap Taehyung.

"J—Janganhh cobah-cob—ARGHH TAEHYUNGH!" Taehyung dengan cepat membuka celananya dan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ Jungkook yang masih terisi oleh sapu nista itu.

"Sshhh—kauh sempithh Kookieh~" Taehyung menggerakkan kejantanannya dan sapu itu bergantian menyentuh _sweetspot_ Jungkook membuat Jungkook meracau tidak jelas.

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook kasar membuat kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi penuh dengan suara nista dan pergelutan panas mereka.

"Mphh—T—Taehmpp~"

Taehyung menurunkan bibirnya kearah _nipple_ Jungkook. Lagi-lagi Taehyung memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Cummhh—lepash benda sialan ituh Taehhh!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku juga keluar."

Taehyung terus menghentak-hentakkan kejantanan dan sapu itu kedalam Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau mendesah nikmat.

"Sebentarh lagi—ahhh kookiehh~"

"Nghahhh~"

Mereka berteriak pasca si rambut merah orgasme didalam si manis dan si manis yang juga mengeluarkan cairannya saat si rambut merah membuka benda berbentuk cincin nista itu dari kejantanan si manis.

Taehyung ambruk diatas tubuh Jungkook. Napas mereka tidak beraturan.

Jungkook panik saat ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat jam dikelasnya. Ia mendorong panik bahu Taehyung dengan pelan "Taehyung, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam! Dan penjaga sekolah pasti akan memeriksa seluruh ruangan! Cepat buka ikatan ini dan keluarkan milikmu serta sapu sialan itu!"

Taehyung bangun dan melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Jungkook "Apa kau punya tissu? Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya."

Saat Jungkook hendak bangun, "S—sakit!" Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Lubangnya pasti lecet. Taehyung bermain terlalu kasar. "Ambil saja didalam tasku."

Taehyung mengambil beberapa tissu dan membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia segera memakaikan pakaian mereka dengan cepat.

Dengan lambat Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lubangnya "Kau ingin aku memperlihatkan tubuh indahku pada orang-orang dan membiarkan para _pedophile_ di dalam bus menyentuh tubuhku?"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya lalu membuka bajunya dan memakainya pada Jungkook.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Biarkan saja. _Kajja_ , kita pulang."

Taehyung membantu Jungkook berdiri lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jungkook "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Dengan cepat Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung menggendong Jungkook, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas saksi pergulatan panas mereka.

"Apa kau tau, kau terlihat seribu kali lebih _sexy_ jika tidak ada satu helai pun membalut tubuh sintalmu? Lain kali, biarkan aku 'bermain' lebih kasar lagi, sayang." ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Yak! Kim—mesum—Taehyung!"

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 **HOLAAA~ Alien bawa ff Vkook rating m nih hehehe :3 Alien bener-bener histeris waktu liat rambut baru V yang warna merah dan kadar kemanisan Jungkook yang makin bertambah sampe Alien diabetes :v**

 **maaf kalo lemonnya kurang hot dan ga bikin kalian gerah(?). Aku harap kalian suka ^^**

 **Riview** _ **juseyoo**_ **~ :***


End file.
